WiFi Glory
Origins '' 8:10:47 PM Not Mau CP: 9001: someone needs to make up a really farfetched, dumb but awesome prologue'' "In the beginning. There was ammonium hydroxide." The Creation of WiFi Glory The internet-universe is an artificial alternative to the Universe in which all known physical matter and energy exists, however, the concept is inside our computers. Created in the 20th century, the internet-universe allows individuals to explore a seemingly vast endless concept of space and time, checking out various planets related to their interests. Unlike our real universe though, light speed travel through the internet is possible. Instantaneously, the creation of the internet-universe brought about billions, possibly trillions of brand new uncultivated planets for people to share interests on. Many people decided to dedicate some planets to the likes of politics, science and news but the majority decided to cultivate habitable planets and even solar systems in the name of pornography. Corporation giants in the real world took control of whole galaxies in the internet-universe, one of them being Nintendo. The Nintendo Galaxy is located roughly 4.24 light years from the Center of the Universe. The Nintendo Galaxy was always particularly populated to a large extent, usually with 13 year olds in the early days, however, sometime in late 2005, Nintendo introduced their first online services to their popular line of videogames. The Nintendo Galaxy boomed in population, especially in the Mario quadrant. The Mario Quadrant were all focused on Nintendo's new online videogame known as "Mario Kart DS" in which players from around the galaxy could compete against eachother in virtual-virtual races as their favorite Mario characters. A game mechanic arose within the community almost only a week after release. Known as 'snaking' to the general public. The concept was the idea of power-boosting consistently in a snake shape to gain the upper hand in a race against players who were not using a similar tactic. Civil War broke out in the Mario Quadrant of the Nintendo Galaxy due to this trick. The skill gap widened between players and blood was shed in the name of non snakers vs snakers. The Pro-Snakers were winning the war, until one day, a German lawyer in practice came from the Nebula of Germantrons to provide justice and a place of refuge for the non-snakers. The Germantron was known as "Sventiga_basic". Together, allied with a pro-non-snaking General known as Reaper, he colonized a planet just outside of the Nintendo Galaxy, merely .000001 light years away from the border. On December 15th, 2005, WiFi Glory was born, a monument to those who died in a war against people who did and did not wish to power boost in a snaking pattern in a racing game. Unfortunately, the war against Snakers vs Non-Snakers was to continue for another two years. Citizens of the Nintendo Galaxy who supported a Non-Snaking cause and just wanted to play their favourite new Nintendo game for fun were encouraged to immigrate to the new planet. Notable first migrants include Mau, Superphillip, Neiluj95, Alchem1st and Elton John. The initial goal of the new planet of WiFi Glory was successful. None of the users ended up trolling eachother about snakers and non-snakers. As once quoted by a somewhat-wise man. [8/13/2010 8:11:32 PM] Jack Rids: the prologue is that nintendo announced wifi connection, and everyone got super excited by chance people met to play the first wifi game, mario kart, on gamefaqs 8:11:34 PM Jack Rids: glory was born 8:11:37 PM geezerfaec: in the beginning there was ammonium hydroxide 8:11:38 PM Jack Rids: and then killed 8:11:41 PM Jack Rids: wfwd was born 8:11:47 PM Jack Rids: and then important stuff starts 8:11:53 PM geezerfaec: the grim reaper then evolved and utilized the ammonium hydroxide to construct an internet forum 8:12:04 PM Jack Rids: yzer 8:12:09 PM Jack Rids: grim reaper is dead 8:12:09 PM geezerfaec: please 8:12:11 PM geezerfaec: yours was crappy 8:12:13 PM Jack Rids: he has been 8:12:16 PM Jack Rids: for a long time Category:Sites